Malentendidos
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Cuando Misty decide volver a verse con Ash, una serie de malos entendidos le hace creer a Misty que Ash esta enamorado de Tracey! Pero Ash no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados ante tremenda infamia... Resubido del Antiguo ABC


Hola! Les traigo lo que fue alguna vez la G de "mi abc de amor" que murió hace como un año jajaja xD Esta letra fue Gay y es un chiste, si le encuentran sentido son unos genios jajaajja Nah, es algo escrito para sacar risas con algo de surrealismo xD ahahah Porque hay cosas que no teinen sentido xD Pero en fin! Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Malentendidos**

* * *

—_No puede ser… —repitió tres veces saliendo rápido de aquel pueblo—. No puede ser que Ash… —negaba con su cabeza, no podía ser verdad… tenía que ser un mal sueño._

_:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:_

—¿Ash…? ¿Ash Ketchum estará en pueblo Paleta todo el mes? —exclamó feliz una pelirroja desde el otro lado del teléfono, hablaba con un chico de cabello verde—. ¿De verdad?

—Así es… ¿Qué te parece, podrás venir?

—No lo sé, pero de que encontraré la forma de ir… La encontraré —afirmó con energías, apretando sus puños—. Allí estaré, gracias Tracey

—Nos vemos… —Tracey cortó la comunicación, mientras Misty giró sobre sus pies y miró un obsequio que tenía sobre su escritorio.

—Voy a poder entregarle personalmente su obsequio de cumpleaños —llevó sus manos al pecho y luego frunció los hombros—. ¿Qué puede empañar mi alegría?

Luego de dos días de una audaz batalla contra sus hermanas para obtener un permiso de salida, éstas aceptaron su petición para estar ausente del gimnasio por al menos unos diez días máximo. La emoción estaba a flor de piel, volvería a ver a Ash… luego de mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto habrá cambiado? —se preguntó camino al pueblo— ¿Habrá crecido? —llevó la mano a su boca, para ocultar su risa— ¿Podré verlo, por fin, a los ojos sin tener que bajar la mirada? —elevó la cabeza observando las nubes—. Ash… tanto tiempo… —sonrió— Me siento feliz…

El viaje hacia pueblo Paleta fue muy tranquilo, Misty con cada paso que daba aumentaba más el ritmo, una vez que llegó a la ruta 1, y estando tan cerca de volver a ver a Ash, no se aguantó las ganas y se echó a correr colina abajo hacia la residencia Ketchum.

Llegó a la casa con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció cuando trató de golpear la puerta y ésta se abrió sola…

—¿Eh? —susurró y se acercó con curiosidad a la puerta— «¿No habrá nadie?» Se preguntó, hasta que una voz sonó, era fácil de reconocer, era la voz de Ash… pero…

—Anda Gary… —exclamó el moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro— ¡Hagámoslo! —la pelirroja se extrañó un poco y miró hacia la sala, ahí estaba Ash con otro joven de cabellos castaños— ¿Cómo puede ser que no quieras ahora?

—Sé que llevamos tiempo planeando esto, Ash —se excusó Gary con su mano derecha perdida entre sus cabellos—. Pero no es fácil…

—Tampoco es fácil para mí —se quejó—. Pero quiero hacerlo ahora.

—Está bien… —suspiró el investigador Pokémon—. Hagámoslo…

—¡Ya pero no seas muy malo! —volvió a quejarse Ash— Sabes que soy nuevo en estas cosas…

—Ya —se acercó a Ash tras suspirar y apoyó su mano en el hombro del entrenador—. Lo haremos a tu ritmo…

Misty no pudo escuchar más, salió espantada de aquella casa, perturbada con lo que había escuchado… _¿No podía ser verdad? ¿O sí?_

Caminó por las calles de pueblo Paleta como zombie, sus hombros caídos y su mirada en la nada misma… todo el ánimo con el que ella había llegado, ahora la había abandonado. Sin pensarlo mucho, se dejó caer en una silla de una pequeña cafetería que encontró.

—No puede ser —repetía con su mirada perdida—. No puede ser que Ash… Capaz —parpadeó tres veces tratando de no recordar lo que había visto— debe estar practicando para algo… —se sentó bien en la silla y sacudió su cabeza para quitar de su mente las imágenes sacadas de sus peores pesadillas— ¡Si, eso! … Ash debe estar practicando alguna obra seguramente —trató de convencerse a sí misma de algo que sabía que era imposible— Ash… tú no… —se lamentaba entre suspiros— Un café doble por favor —pidió para tratar de calmarse, con su orden hecha llevó sus manos al menú—. Y el pastel más dulce que tengan… —pensaba comer algo para distraerse y juntar las fuerzas para volver a la casa de Ash… y preguntar qué era lo que había visto en realidad—. Si… eso haré… Tengo que saber que está pasando con Ash…. —elevó su mirada al cielo — ¿Qué estará haciendo realmente con Gary en este momento? —las imágenes que recorrieron su mente la espantaron… no conocía lo cruel que podría llegar a ser su imaginación.

Para su suerte, una chica llegó con su orden para quitarla de sus pensamientos oscuros, ésta dejó el menú a un lado y se preparó para comer un pedazo de pastel, pero algo se lo impidió. Vio llegar a su amigo Tracey, se quiso levantar a saludarlo pero lo notó nervioso y extraño… muy extraño. Sin entender que pasaba prefirió no acercársele, echó una mirada a su pastel, lucía delicioso y en la mente de Misty solo parecía decir «cómeme». Haciéndole caso a su instinto, tomó el tenedor, cortó un trozo de pastel y se lo llevó a su boca. Pero en el trayecto del plato a su boca, escuchó una voz que la desestabilizó haciendo que el trozo de pastel cayera.

«¡Qué bueno que viniste!» Escuchó decir mientras buscaba el trozo de pastel que había caído al suelo, y así evitar ser vista— ¡Estoy furioso con Gary! —se quejó, Misty no sabía qué hacer para no ser vista ahí, así que tomó nuevamente el menú, lo abrió y se escondió tras él.

—¿Y ahora qué pasó entre ustedes? —preguntó saturado el observador Pokémon— ¿Otra vez no pudieron? —los ojos de Misty se abrían cada vez más al escuchar la conversación, nuevamente sus oscuros pensamientos la invadieron.

—¡Siempre a último momento se echa para atrás! —golpeó la mesa con sus dos puños— ¡Nunca vamos a avanzar así!

—Ya… ya… —suspiró — ¿Qué quieres que haga yo? —interrogó ante el rostro cómplice de su amigo.

—¡Gary es un bruto! —declaró volviendo a golpear la mesa, pero esta vez solo con su puño derecho—. Por eso quiero que tú me ayudes…

—¿Y en quieres que te ayude? —preguntó con miedo, alejándose un poco de su amigo

—¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?

—No Ash… —se negó el observador, haciendo que Misty a lo lejos suspire algo aliviada — ¡Tú quieres hacer todo apurado, y así las cosas no salen bien!

—¡Entiéndeme! —pidió Ash algo desesperado — ¡El tiempo pasa y ya no aguanto más! —se quejó poniéndose de pie—. Si no puedes ayudarme tendré que pedírselo a Brock o a Cilan… — Misty aún estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que oía, bajó un poco el menú para ver que hacían los dos; para su desgracia en ese momento, Tracey había extendido su mano hacia el brazo de Ash y lo mantenía sujeto—. ¿Tracey?

—Está bien Ash —suspiró— porque te tengo mucho aprecio voy a hacerlo, ¿Ya? —le sonrió.

—Gracias —agradeció extendiéndole la mano a su amigo—. Ven… Vamos… —Tracey se puso también de pie y se fueron juntos.

Misty bajó el menú, aún seguía sorprendida de lo que había descubierto, pero tenía que corroborarlo por sí misma; se echó rápidamente el pastel a la boca, bebió un poco de café y dejó un dinero sobre la mesa para salir tras sus amigos.

Tratando de pasar desapercibida los siguió hasta las colinas de pueblo Paleta, rodeado de árboles donde serían muy difíciles de ser escuchados o vistos por algún otro ser vivo, aparte de Pokémon claro está. Se escondió tras el árbol más cercano a donde ellos se habían detenido.

«¿Por qué tan alejados?» Pensó la pelirroja algo sonrojada de la vergüenza producida por estar escondiéndose «¿Qué irán a hacer aquí estos dos?» De nuevo la mente de Misty fue envuelta en pensamientos perversos donde Tracey y su -hasta este momento- querido Ash eran los protagonistas. Golpeó con ambas manos su rostro para liberarse de ellos y prestar atención a lo que estaban hablando los chicos.

—¡Pero Ash antes de comenzar…! —insistió el joven de cabellos verdes—. Tienes que prometerme que harás todo lo que yo te diga sin chistar… ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro —Ash cerró sus ojos algo apenado y rascó su cabeza, que por primera vez en años no llevaba gorra—, lo intentaré… Pero… ¿Estás seguro de que es seguro? —preguntó de forma redundante.

—Por supuesto — Le afirmó con determinación — Ya lo he hecho antes… así que relájate…

—Sé amable… ¿ya? —Tracey embozó una sonrisa— ¿Qué te da risa?

—Relájate Ash… Respira y exhala… y Dime lo que quieras decirme… —le pidió con un movimiento de sus manos indicándole que podía iniciar.

—¡Te quiero! —soltó de golpe cerrando sus ojos, golpeando con sus palabras no sólo a Tracey por lo efusivo que fue, si no a Misty que oía la confesión.

—¡No Ash! —se quejó Tracey — No puedes decirme que me quieres así… —colocó la mano en su frente— Con más sentimientos… Si no, no puedo creértelo y no vamos a avanzar más allá que esto. Tiene que salirte de aquí —apoyó –ahora- su mano en el pecho.

—¡No es fácil decirte esto! —se regañó, molesto consigo mismo. Haciéndole caso a su amigo, aspiró profundo y se acercó a él— Yo… —tomó las manos de su amigo— hace tiempo que siento algo especial por ti… yo… —bajó su mirada— yo… —levantó rápidamente su mirada para buscar los ojos de su amigo y completó la frase— estoy enamorado de ti.

Misty quedó paralizada, sus uñas clavadas en el árbol, que la escondía de sus amigos, eran la prueba de la rabia que tenía acumulada, tras aquella confesión. Sin aguantar más se alejó de ahí, con su corazón hecho añicos por la confesión recién escuchada…

—No puede ser… —repitió tres veces saliendo rápido de aquel pueblo—. No puede ser que Ash… — negaba con su cabeza, no podía ser verdad… tenía que ser un mal sueño.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_Una semana atrás, antes de que Tracey llamara a Misty para avisarle de que Ash volvería a pueblo Paleta…_

—_¡¿Qué quieres qué?! —exclamaron al unísono observador e investigador, en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. _

—_Verán… —Ash se acomodó en el sillón para explicar bien lo que quería hacer—, mi mamá se va a ir a uno de sus viajes a la playa con Pikachu, por lo que quiero aprovechar para practicar mi confesión._

—_¿Confesión? —ambos se miraron confundidos y luego volvieron a mirar a Ash. _

—_Si —sonrió— ¡Quiero que sea perfecta y quiero que ustedes dos me ayuden!_

—_¿Y por qué nosotros? —pregunto el chico de cabello verde._

—_Tú porque la conoces muy bien —le dijo a Tracey— y tú, Gary, —ahora observó al investigador— porque sé que te va muy bien con las chicas._

—_¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? —comentó Gary rascando su sien tras el comentario de Ash. _

—_¡Quiero que me ayuden a armar mi confesión! ¡Quiero que lo hagamos juntos! ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?_

—_Claro Ash… —Tracey sonrió— Cuenta conmigo… Ella estará feliz cuando al fin escuche esas palabras de tu boca…_

—_¿Creen… —se sonrojó bajando su mirada— qué aunque no nos vemos hace tiempo… aún quiera algo conmigo?_

—_No lo dudes… —Tracey se paró con firmeza—. Sus sentimientos son fuertes._

—_Ya Ash — Gary se cruzó de brazos — Sólo dinos que tenemos que hacer… y te ayudaremos a crear la mejor confesión de tu vida._

—_Gracias chicos…_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Tracey -ni bien Ash terminó de hablar- quitó sus manos con miedo, la determinación de Ash lo había asustado un poco.

—¿Entonces, salió bien? —preguntó emocionado Ash ante la cara de espanto de su amigo.

—Demasiado bien —contestó con escalofríos—. Tan bien que casi me la creo… —se rió con un tic nervioso—. Ahora solo debemos esperar que Misty llegué.

—¿Si la llamaste, verdad? — Preguntó impaciente para corroborar lo que su amigo decía.

—Si Ash… — Afirmó — La llame hace unos días dijo que de seguro venía…

—¡No puedo aguantar las ganas de que llegue! —apretó con fuerza sus puños producto de la adrenalina que sentía— ¡Misty llega luego!

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

La primera semana pasó rápida y audaz. Ash esperaba emocionado -en su casa- a una chica que nunca aparecería. Sus nervios y sus ansias iban desapareciendo conforme iba cambiando la fecha del calendario…

—¿Le habrá pasado algo? —se preguntó yendo y viniendo frente al sillón de la sala— O sus hermanas no la habrán dejado salir… —apretó con rabia sus puños— ¡Rayos! Tiene que llegar…

La segunda semana pasó también, pero Ash ya no sabía que pensar. Sé dirigió al laboratorio del profesor Oak, a buscar a Tracey.

—¡Y yo qué sé por qué no llegó! —respondió alterado por las insistentes preguntas de Ash — ¿Qué quieres que haga? Seguramente Daisy y las demás no la dejaron salir.

—¡¿Puedes llamar para confirmar?! —le pidió con un gesto de sus manos.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? —cansado de su amigo, trató de esquivarlo—. Tengo cosas que hacer…

—¡Por favor! —le volvió a pedir— Luego te ayudó con las cosas del laboratorio.

—Ya… — Sé acercó al teléfono y con un poco de dudas, buscó en el directorio de la pantalla el gimnasio Celeste y le dio con el dedo índice a la imagen que apareció de Misty— Ahí estoy llamando… —dijo con fastidio.

—¿El profesor tiene el teléfono de todos los líderes de Kanto? —preguntó Ash sorprendido.

—Pues claro… Es el profesor encargado de la región, debe estar comunicado con todos — Cuando un _¿Hola?_ Respondió del otro lado, activó la imagen, dejando ver a una joven de ojos verdeazulados y cabellos dorados — ¡Hola Daisy! —respondió con una sonrisa, pero la chica que traía una flor de cerezos en sus cabellos, no lucía nada bien— ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Hasta que alguien de ese pueblo se digna a llamar! —le gritó enfurecida— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios le hicieron a la feíta?

—¿Cómo que le hicimos a Misty? —se miró con Ash, que lo miraba confundido.

—¡Si, ustedes! —señalando a Tracey— Fue a pueblo Paleta hace como dos semanas pero volvió prácticamente tres días después de que salió del gimnasio, enojada, de un genio de los mil demonios y se deshizo de todas las cosas que tenía de su viaje Pokémon… ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

—No sé… —respondió el observador confundido— ¿Por qué no me dejas hablar con ella?

—Si es que quiere… —salió de enfrente de la pantalla, Tracey buscó la mirada de Ash que tampoco entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

—¡Tú! —apareció el rostro de Misty molesto frente a la pantalla— ¡No vuelvas a llamar a mi gimnasio mal amigo!

—Pero… ¿Qué? —preguntó sin saber que pasaba entre nervios

—Dile a tu amiguito especial —comentó haciendo un gesto de comillas sobre la palabra especial — qué se olvide de mi… Por favor, si algo me apreciaba debieron decírmelo a la cara…

—Pero… —Tracey con cada palabra entendía menos— ¿Misty de que hablas?

—Debieron decirme a la cara que eran un par de gays… y no dejarme hacer la tonta —y cortó la llamada.

—¡¿Un par de gays?! —Tracey rápidamente comprendió que sucedió— No… Misty —trató de volver a marcar el teléfono del gimnasio Pokémon, pero solo se escuchaba «_El número que usted marcó no está disponible en estos momentos_» — ¡Rayos!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ash sin entender nada— ¿Qué le paso a Misty? ¿De qué amigo especial hablaba?

—¡Ash no puedes ser tan tonto! —exclamó furioso el observador Pokémon— ¡Misty nos escuchó practicar la confesión!

—¿Qué? —inclinó un poco su cabeza.

—Ahora cree —se dejó caer de forma seca al sillón— que tú y yo… —suspiró y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos— no puedo creerlo…. ¡Cree que somos gays!

—¿Y por qué cree que somos… eso? ¿Gays? ¿Qué es eso? —Tracey llevó ambas manos a su rostro y las arrastro hacia abajo con desesperación.

—Por favor Ash… ¡Cree —lo miró— que tú y yo estamos en pareja, por eso dijo lo de amiguito especial!

—En pareja… Pero… si no estamos haciendo ninguna competencia… —llevó su puño al mentón— No entiendo nada.

—¡ASH! —gritó molesto— ¡MISTY ESCUCHÓ DECIRME QUE ESTABAS ENAMORADO DE MI!

—Pero… —Ash cerró sus ojos—, yo estoy enamorado de Misty… ¿Cómo puede creer eso?

—¡Ash! —respiró profundo antes de continuar— Misty escuchó tu confesión pero cuando tú me la decías a mí… por lo cual… cree que tú me quieres a mí, y yo a ti.

—¡Ah…! —afirmó con su cabeza sin entender mucho, hasta que cayó en cuenta— ¡¿Qué?! —aquella respuesta procesada con lentitud en su cabeza retumbó en todo el laboratorio— ¡¿Cómo puede creer eso?! —estaba enojadísimo— Creer que yo soy de esos hombres —se cruzó de brazos indignado— ¡Qué falta de respeto!

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —se preguntó Tracey inseguro.

—Tranquilo Tracey… yo me encargó —sonrió para sí mismo con misterio.

Y sin decir más nada regresó a su casa. Preparó un pequeño bolso, buscó entre las cosas de su mamá algo y partió del pueblo con dirección a Ciudad Celeste.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

El gimnasio de ciudad Celeste tenía las puertas de su gimnasio cerradas. Un cartel en la puerta que decía «_Líder con licencia médica por enfermedad. El gimnasio Pokémon estará cerrado hasta nuevo aviso»_

Adentro, la líder local no tenía signos de estar enferma, su salud física estaba perfecta. Sentada en el trampolín de la piscina, sólo demostraba una enfermedad que no es curable con ningún medicamento, la pena y la melancolía la invadían completamente…

— ¿Por qué? —susurró la chica con rabia— ¿Por eso no me hacías caso Ash? ¿Por qué no te llaman la atención las chicas? —hundió su rostro en las manos— Qué tonta fui… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

— ¡Álo, álo! —escuchó de pronto una voz que hizo eco en todo el estadio— ¿Dónde está la sirena del lugar? — Aquellas palabras tan cantaditas provenían de una persona que ella conocía muy bien, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gritó enojada desde el trampolín—. ¿Cómo entraste?

—Por la parte trasera del gimnasio, querida —levantó unas feas gafas azules que traía y las dejo sobre su cabello azabache— ¿Así vas a recibirme después de dos años sin vernos?

—Ash… —se paró en el trampolín, para observarlo bien. Traía una camisa rosada floreada, gafas azules, un pantalón de color verde musgo— _«¡Qué mal se viste!»_ Comentó para sí misma la líder viéndolo fijamente «_Se nota que aún lo viste su mamá_» Pensó con afirmación— ¿Qué quieres aquí Ash Ketchum?

—Necesito un súper híper duper favor de mi mejor amiga —exclamó con sus manos frente a él— Tengo algo que confesarte también —sonrió mirándola fijamente y por dentro también sonreía «_Crees que tienes un amigo gay… te daré a tu amigo gay_»

—A ver… —bajó del trampolín y se acercó al joven que se veía aún peor a poca distancia—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Ya descubriste mi verdad… —bajó su mirada, llevó sus brazos a su espalda, apoyó la punta de su pie derecho en el suelo y comenzó a jugar con él— Y no quiero que estés enojada conmigo por eso —la miró sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados— ¿No me rechaces, sí?

—Pero Ash… —Misty no sabía que responder, estaba aún peor ahora que Ash le había confesado su actual estado…

—Ya Misty —la tomó de un brazo— Sé mi amiga de todas formas… —Misty aturdida por el vaivén de su amigo, terminó aceptando con su cabeza— ¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó efusivo lanzándose contra la chica para abrazarla, mas… terminan cayendo en la piscina.

—¡Rayos Ash! —refunfuñó saliendo de la piscina— El agua está fría —salió empapada, así que sacudía sin parar sus manos— Tengo que ir a cambiarme… —el moreno, apoyó ambas manos en el borde de la piscina y también salió del agua.

—Yo también estoy todo empapado… —se quejó—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Tú no sé… —se alejó— Yo me iré a cambiar…

Misty ingresó a los acuarios que la llevaban hacia su habitación seguida por Ash. Iba indignada, molesta, furiosa y todos esos adjetivos relacionados con el mal humor. Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y luego de entrar cerró la puerta para sacarse la polera amarilla que vestía.

—Estúpido Ash… —maldecía entre dientes mientras desabrochaba con ambas manos su sostén.

—¿Qué yo que? —preguntó entrando a la habitación como si nada pasara con una sonrisa.

—Pero… —llevó rápidamente sus manos a la polera que dejo en el piso para taparse — ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

—¡Ay, relájate mujer! —le pidió poniéndose de espaldas a ella, sin salir de la habitación— Ni que fuera a sentir algo por verte así…

—¿De verdad no te provoca nada? —preguntó ingenua.

—No… Nada de nada —comentó con una risa picara en su rostro— Cámbiate tranquila…

—Bueno… —algo dudosa continuó con lo que hacía—. Confió en ti… ¿Ok?

—Haces bien Misty… —entrecerró sus ojos— Haces muy bien…

La pelirroja que estaba de espaldas a él, continuó quitándose las ropas húmedas por la caída, Ash curvó un poco su mirada, para gracias a un gran espejo que tenía Misty en su habitación, tener vista privilegiada de todo lo que pasaba.

«_Oh…»_ Pensó algo sonrojado «_Ser gay tiene sus privilegios_» Seguía observando cada movimiento de la chica sin ser descubierto, realmente ella confiaba en él… Al menos por ahora.

—¡No voltees! —pidió Misty buscando en sus cajones que ropa ponerse

—Ni que me interesara ver tu cuerpo… —respondió imitando un acento muy raro, Misty entrecerró sus ojos observando como el chico se había cruzado de brazos ofendido—. Deberías buscarme algo de ropa para cambiarme

—Tengo unos vestidos —comentó risueña la chica— Faldas… blusas… ¡Puedes elegir lo que quieras!

—Tampoco me voy a poner ropa de mujer… —balbuceó rabioso.

—De niño si te gustaba hacerlo —dijo colocándose una polera larga y uno short corto— Pero… Tranquilo debo tener de esas polera anchas que uso a veces… —buscó en sus cajones y sacó una polera negra ancha y unos pantalones también anchos que usaba de piyamas— ¿Qué te parece esto? —se le acercó mostrando las prendas.

—Cualquier cosa estará bien —tomó las prendas de la mano de la chica — Gracias…

—¿Vas a cambiarte aquí? —preguntó con una sonrisa

—¿Aquí? —interrogó algo apenado— ¿Frente a ti?

—Si ¿Por qué no? —frunció sus hombros enseñándole su lengua— Yo lo hice… ¿Por qué tú no puedes?

—Ya está bien… —le señalo el lugar donde ella se había cambiado— Pero ve para allá de nuevo…

—Oh… que vergonzoso es mi amiguito… —aún así obedeció al chico y se colocó a espaldas a él. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era la reacción masculina de su cuerpo al ver a su amiga como había llegado al mundo… Trató de calmarse antes de proseguir a quitarse la ropa, cuando lo logró se quitó la camisa dejando ver su torso completamente. A sus espaldas la chica pelirroja lo observaba sin pena alguna, sonrojada— ¡No vayas a mirarme! —pidió de golpe haciendo que Misty mirara hacia su cama nuevamente.

—Ash… —susurró cerrando sus puños con un poco de rabia— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—¿Hubiera cambiando algo tu reacción? —la cuestionó calmadamente, quitándose los pantalones

—Creí que éramos amigos…. —contestó entre dientes y viró sobre sus pies justo cuando este estaba quitándose el bóxer. El rojo de su rostro se acopló a sus cabellos naranjas— Y… —la pausa hizo notar a Ash que Misty lo estaba observando, tapándose como pudo giró su rostro hacia la joven.

—¡Te dije que no mires! —exclamó molesto.

—¡Tú también me miraste a través del espejo! —respondió más indignada que antes— ¡Eres un tonto Ash! Si me hubieras dicho antes yo no… —bajó su mirada…

—¡Tú no… ¿Qué?! —volvió a voltear para poder colocarse la polera oscura que Misty le pasó.

—¡Yo no me hubiera enamorado de ti! —le gritó con rabia— ¡Hubiera hecho mi vida y no me hubiera estancado en la ilusión de que algún día te fijaras en mí! —y con aquellas palabras salió de la habitación.

—¡Pero! — Volteó para buscarla pero ya era tarde— Misty… —susurró con una sonrisa— Así que estás enamorada de mí… —volvió a sonreír— ¡Genial! —terminó de vestirse y salió tras ella. —¡Misty! —la buscó por los pasillos hasta que la encontró pegada a los acuarios donde le movía el dedo índice a Horsea para jugar con él— ¡Misty! —ésta se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre— ¿Puedes repetir eso último que dijiste?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó tratando de ignorarlo.

—Es que no lo escuche… —rascó su sien— Justo me distraje y no entendí lo que dijiste… ¿Era importante?

—¡No! —respondió bajando su mirada— No era importante, era una tontería.

—Ah… Entonces, ¡Qué bien! —se le acercó— ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?

—¿Aquí? —se despegó de golpe del acuario— ¿Y por qué?

—Quiero estar contigo, hace tiempo que no veo a mi mejor, mejor amiga —le sonrió— Además quiero que me ayudes en algo, pero tiene que ser de día…

—Ya… —aceptó resignada— Vamos a comer… —pasó por al lado de él sin mirarlo, con dirección a la cocina.

La cena pasó sin pena ni gloria, ambos sólo comían sin decir nada más, hasta que a Ash le llamó algo la atención.

—¿Y tus hermanas? —preguntó buscando en el rostro de Misty la respuesta, ésta sin mirarlo junto los platos donde había comido—

—Se fueron en la mañana a uno de sus viajes… —corrió la silla y se levantó hacia el lavaplatos — No vuelven hasta el sábado.

—O sea… — Sus ojos se abrían a medida que iba creándose la mayor de las expectativas

—Si —respondió frunciendo su boca — Estamos solos ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No… ninguno. — Con la voz temblorosa ante la confirmación de que estaban solos, imitó a la pelirroja, junto los platos donde él comió y también los colocó en el lavaplatos— ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

—No… —negó con un movimiento de su cabeza— No necesito nada Ash… — Y salió de aquel lugar dejándolo solo.

—Tranquila Misty —se dijo a sí mismo—. Mañana cuando sepas lo que vengo a pedirte… todo se solucionará —afirmaba muy confiado de sus facultades.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Esa noche Ash no podía dormir, acostado en su bolsa de dormir miraba el techo de la habitación de Misty, mientras ésta dormía en su cama. Observaba con detalle cada lugar de aquel cuarto que olía a vacío, no había fotos, no había ningún premio de los que había ganado en sus viajes… Ningún recuerdo que los uniera.

—¿Tanto… te afecto? —pensó con sus manos ocultas en su nuca. Se sentó para buscar el rostro de la joven pero no lo encontró, dormía mirando hacia la pared— Misty… —se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y se acostó a su lado— Yo te quiero a ti… solo a ti…

La mañana llegó y junto con ella, los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitación y pegaban en el rostro de la pelirroja. Tenía un despertador natural, pero algo no era como siempre, las cosquillas producidas por una respiración cercana a su cuello no era habitual. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse abrazada al chico. Ash dormía con su cabeza perdida en el cuello de la chica, mientras ella tenía sus dos brazos rodeándolo. Por un momento, sonrió estaba feliz de encontrarse así con él, pero de repente recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y soltó de su garganta el grito más agudo que pudo crear.

—¡Mi oído! —exclamó Ash moviendo rápidamente su mano derecha sobre su oreja— ¡Vas a dejarme sordo!

—¡¿Qué hacías en mi cama?! —exigió tirándole todos los cojines que tenía a mano, los cuales eran evitados con locas maniobras por el entrenador.

—¡Trate de moverte porque roncas mucho! —le gritó—. ¡Pero cuando te moví, lanzaste tus tentáculos para abrazarme y ya no me soltaste más!

—¡Ya vete! —volvió a tirarle con otro almohadón, pero éste más grande— ¡Vete de mi casa!

—¡No me iré sin que me ayudes a resolver un gran problema que tengo!

_:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:_

Estaban los dos en el estadio Pokémon, a su lado la piscina parecía un espejo líquido que reflejaba borrosamente sus imágenes. Ash ya traía puesta la ropa alocada con la que había llegado al gimnasio y Misty que llevaba una falda tableada azul bastante corta y una polera ajustada sin mangas atada a su cuello, traía además su cabello en alto y en sus manos el bolso de Ash

—Ya —se cruzó el brazo derecho por delante de su cuerpo y con el izquierdo enseño el bolso— Dime lo que necesitas de mí y te vas… —haciendo que este se balanceará en su mano.

—Me gusta una persona —soltó de pronto, sorprendiendo a la chica.

—Pero… —parpadeó varias veces retrocediendo— ¿Y Tracey?

—Tracey es sólo un amigo —bajó su mirada hacia su lado derecho— No es la persona que yo quiero.

—Pero… ¡Le dijiste que estabas enamorado de él! —se señaló molesta— ¡Yo los vi!

—No porque tú lo hayas escuchado tiene que ser verdad… Tracey y Gary solo me ayudaban a practicar como armar una buena confesión.

—Entonces… —Misty tartamudeó ante aquellas palabras— Tú y él —Ash le negó con su cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido— ¡Qué alivio!... —suspiró—. Entonces… ¿Quién es? ¿Brock? ¿Cilan?… — comenzó a confundirse tratando de pensar quien sería— ¿Alguien que conociste en tus viajes? No me digas qué… ¿Paul?

—¡No! ¡No! Y quien se te ocurra ¡No! —Ash negaba apoyando con rabia su pie derecho en el piso con cada no. Realmente está furioso, como podría ser que pensara que podría fijarse en un ser tan odioso como Paul…

—Pero… —Misty lucía cada vez más confundida— ¿Quién es?

—No puedo decírtelo… Aún así necesito que me ayudes… ¿Lo harás? —poniéndole ojitos de súplica — ¿Si? —la chica estaba dudosa, por unos momentos tomó su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda y la deslizó por éste sin saber que responder… — ¿Si? —volvió a insistir Ash…

—De acuerdo… —suspiró— Haré lo que este en mis manos. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

—Necesito que me ayudes a practicar mi confesión… —adelantó un paso hacia ella— Los otros dos son unas bestias… Estoy seguro que tú podrás ayudarme

—¿Yo? —se señaló con ambas manos— ¿Seguro? —hizo una vuelta con sus ojos— Siempre te quejas de mi mal humor y esas cosas…

—Tranquila… —le sonrió—. Tienes un carácter parecido a la persona a la cual voy a confesarme, así que va a ser más fácil.

—Si tú lo dices… —respondió ofendida ante el comentario, mientras que sin que se diera cuenta Ash iba acortando paso a paso la distancia de los dos, y ella por inercia retrocedía. Hasta que se da cuenta— ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo algo que decirte… —se acercó aún más, clavando su mirada en la de ella— Y ya no puede esperar… —Misty trató a toda costa cortar aquella conexión de miradas, pero Ash que ya estaba a una corta distancia apoyó su mano en la mejilla de ella para que lo volviera a mirar— No tienes que correr la mirada… Me estoy declarando… —continuó con una sonrisa, haciendo que la pelirroja se apenara demasiado, sentía como si realmente fuera para ella la declaración…

—Es verdad —cerró sus ojos para relajarse y volvió a mirarlo— Sólo estamos practicando. ¿Verdad?

—Sí, así es —la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó hasta casi rozar los labios de la chica con los suyos, logrando que ella sienta su respiración muy cerquita de su rostro— Lo que tengo que decirte es… —sus mejillas se ruborizaron— que me gustas, Misty —la chica ante esas palabras se apartó rápidamente del chico, nerviosa— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Jajajaja… Casi creo que realmente me lo estabas diciendo a mí —comentó riendo nerviosamente.

—Y… si te digo que es así… —volvió a acercarse a ella— y que no soy gay… —un silencio tenebroso se generó en el lugar, hasta que la chica comenzó a reírse nuevamente producto de un ataque de nervios—. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Tú sólo sabes bromear, ¿Verdad? —pidió con un gesto de su mano—. Claro, ahora quieres que te crea que no eres gay…

—¡Es que es la verdad! —exclamó elevando sus brazos y los flexionaba rabiosamente para asentar su dicho— ¡Tracey te llamó porque yo se lo pedí! —Misty se contrajo al escuchar eso, llevó sus hombros hacia su cuello y sus manos juntas las apoyó sobre su boca — ¡Yo quería darte una bonita sorpresa cuando llegarás a pueblo Paleta, quería que estemos solos los dos y decirte que me gustas! —suspiró para poder tomar aire nuevamente — ¡Pero tú tuviste que llegar antes y arruinar todo!

—¡Por favor Ash! Después de todo lo que he visto y oído no puedo creer que no seas gay… —soltó cinica mirándolo con el ceño fruncido— Si te ha salido perfecto…

Ash se enojó mucho ante el comentario, se acercó a ella tanto, que ésta terminó chocándose contra la pared. La chica al verse acorralada trató de huir pero Ash le cortó el paso colocando sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados de ella, apoyando sus manos en la pared.

—¿Realmente crees que soy gay? —la miró fijamente dejándola petrificada, había encontrado algo que nunca había visto en su amigo, deseo.

—¡No te creo! —mintió para tratar de alejarlo de ella — ¡Eres tan raro!

Ash llevó su mano derecha a la oreja de la chica para apartarle sutilmente el cabello de ella, acercó su rostro para susurrarle— ¿Por qué soy raro? —rozándole levemente el oído con sus labios. Misty comenzó a temblar, producto de aquel susurro que le erizó la piel.

—Ash… Me asustas —dejó escapar de su boca cerrando sus ojos— Por favor…

—A poco… ¿Estas temblando? —continuó aún muy cerca de su oreja— ¿Me tienes miedo? — disfrutaba su posición, la chica se puso pálida al ver como Ash se había percatado de su estado dubitativo. Llevó con temblor su mano hacia la tira de la polera amenazando con tirar de ella— ¿Por qué temes… Misty? —movió su cabeza y pegó su frente a la de ella— No voy a comerte… — le sonrió— …aún…

—¡Basta Ash! —le suplicó tragando saliva una y otra vez sin saber qué hacer. El moreno pasó de largo bajando sus manos hacia la cintura, donde con un seco envión, la pegó a él. La chica comenzó involuntariamente a moverse tras sentir las cálidas manos del muchacho en su abdomen — No puedo… creerte… tan… fácilmente —susurró tratando de apartar su mirada para ocultar su estado de ánimo, pero su respiración entrecortada la delataba.

—Misty… —acercó sus labios a los de ella, casi rozándoselos— Creíste que hacerme venir hasta aquí —movía sus labios tentándola—, confundirme con un gay… más encima… —chocó sus dientes ante los labios femeninos— No creerme que no lo soy ¿Vas a hacerme retroceder? —Misty no aguantó más, llevó sus manos a las de Ash para quitarlas de su cuerpo.

—Ash… déjame… No vas a conseguir nada… —pero él, lejos de obedecerla, tomó con firmeza las muñecas de la líder y las pegó a la pared, sin hacer mucha fuerza, sólo la suficiente para que no se le escapará.

—En verdad, te quiero Misty —volvió a declararse el moreno dejándole en claro con su mirada que decía la verdad.

—Eso también se lo dijiste a Tracey —quitó su mirada al no poder soportar más la de Ash— Seguro solo intentas jugar conmigo —trató de soltarse pero le fue en vano — Déjame…

Ash estaba dolido, era la segunda vez que se le declaraba a la obstinada y ella seguía sin creerle, aún peor, creía que era una broma. Bajó su mirada y soltó a la pelirroja que lo miraba confundida.

—¿Ash? —preguntó al ver como se detenía de repente.

—Si no me crees, tendré que demostrártelo… —susurró en un tono tan bajo que apenas pudo ser escuchado.

—¿Qué dijis… — Intentó preguntar pero repentinamente sus labios fueron sellados por los de Ash que la besaba contra la pared de una manera algo apasionada pero tierna a la vez, dándole pequeños mordiscos a su labio inferior con los de él, para pocos segundos después, quedar más sorprendida al sentir por primera vez la lengua de Ash contra la suya.

La joven en un principio intentó poner sus manos sobre los costados del moreno para separarse de él, pero apenas si tenía fuerzas a causa de la situación, y las pocas que le quedaban se desvanecieron al instante que notó como era rodeada, con fuerza, por los brazos del entrenador.

Cerró sus ojos y simplemente se dejó llevar por la pasión desencadenada de su amigo, sintiendo el pecho de él pegado al suyo, notó que no se trataba de una broma pesada, su corazón estaba tan acelerado como el suyo.

Una de las manos de Ash descendió muy peligrosamente sin siquiera pedirle permiso hasta encontrarse al borde inferior de la falda de la chica. La cual realizó un gesto con sus hombros al sentir las yemas de sus dedos acariciándole la piel de su muslo, levantando levemente la falda pero deteniéndose para volver a bajar.

Sus dientes chocaron por un momento, cuando Misty le agregó de su pasión al beso, pero en ese momento Ash se detuvo y separó unos centímetros su boca de la de ella, ambos respiraban costosamente, casi sin aliento. Él la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, lleno de satisfacción ante los ojos verdes llenos de deseo de su amiga—. Dime… ¿Aún sigues pensando que soy gay, Misty?

—¿Tú que crees? —pregunto desafiante ante la pregunta realizada, pero sonriendo.

—Parece —llevó su mano derecha a la pierna de Misty y la elevó hacia su cintura— Que aún voy a tener que demostrarte un poco más. —apoyándola nuevamente contra la pared.

—¿Un poco? —la sonrisa de Misty desapareció y comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Los brazos que estaban sobre los hombros de Ash bajaron hasta que con la mano liberó su pierna— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó desconcertado ante la reacción de la pelirroja.

—Si me vas a mostrar de a poco… —se cruzó de brazos—. Voy a tener que comprobarlo yo misma.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó con miedo al momento que la pelirroja invertía la situación dejando a él contra la pared — Misty… —tragó saliva al sentir pegado a él, el pecho de la chica y como su corazón se aceleraba sin parar.

—No te vas a salvar fácilmente de mí, amiguito —sonrió de lado, mientras tomaba los brazos del entrenador con fuerza para apoyarlos contra la pared. Ash no opuso resistencia, al contrario estaba a gusto de su posición. Le dedicó una mirada desafiante a la que la chica respondió de la misma manera.

—Tú… —acercó su boca al chico— También me gustas y mucho… —susurró mordiendo con sus labios el costado del cuello— Siempre… me has vuelto loca —Ash tenía sus ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Misty… —murmuró con los ojos cerrados, era extraño pero disfrutaba su estado de prisionero

—Shhh… —acercó ahora más su boca a la del moreno y lo besó— Silencio… —lo miró—. Estoy hablando yo.

—Está bien… — Sólo sonrió ante la mirada de rabia de la chica— Me gusta cuando te enojas…

—¿Ah, sí?... Pues… —tomó con sólo una mano las de Ash, para poder utilizar la otra — Yo —palpó el costado de Ash con sus dedos— Soy muy celosa Ash… —clavó su mirada en los ojos del joven—. Siempre sentí celos de las chicas que te rodeaban, con las que estabas… —con su mano libre seguía recorriendo el contorno derecho del moreno— Además soy muy posesiva… —soltó las manos del chico, para tomar el rostro de él entre ellas—. Así que prepárate para ser mi prisionero el resto de tu vida —tomó impulso para besarlo, pero Ash se lo impidió tomando rápidamente su brazo y girándola para quedar de espaldas a él— Ash… —susurró débilmente.

—¿Y ahora, qué? —le hablaba sensualmente al oído— ¿No que te gustaba jugar sucio?

—Yo no juego sucio —respondió con una gran sonrisa—. Tú eres el único que no juega bien. Eres muy insoportable cuando te lo propones.

—Vas a tener que aprender a soportarme de nuevo —soplándole sutilmente en el cuello.

—Tranquilo… —apretó con fuerza sus manos, que estaban atrapadas por las de Ash que la envolvía en un abrazo—. Después de todo… tengo que asegurarme que no te cambies de lado. — Ash la volvió a girar y la miraba molesto— ¿Qué? —preguntó con risa

—¿Qué quisiste decir con ello? — Ash frunció el ceño muy enojado.

—No vaya a ser que te haya gustado tanto hacer de gay que te tientes de irte para ese lado —no aguanto más su risa y comenzó a reír sin parar. Ash la veía entrecerrados sus ojos, ella no para en él, sólo se dedicaba a abrazarse a su estómago sin aguantar las carcajadas

—¡Misty! —le gritó y ésta se detuvo—. ¡Tú lo pediste así!

—¿Qué pedí yo? —preguntó con tono inocente inclinando un poco su cabeza.

—Ya verás —volvió a dejarla prisionera contra la pared—. Ahora no te vas a escapar más de mí… sirenita. Y menos por andar escuchando a escondidas conversaciones ajenas…

—No es mi culpa que tengas dudosa fama —sonrió de lado—, pero no te preocupes no tengo intención de huir a ningún lado… —lo miraba fijamente pero sus ojos se desviaban a sus labios — Ash Ketchum. Porque estoy justamente… en donde quiero estar —y sin más, lo besó.


End file.
